pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Omastar
Ian's Omastar is one of Ian's Pokémon caught in Vs. Kingler. It is the eleventh Pokémon he caught in Kanto, and his twelfth Pokémon overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Marowak, Ian found the Helix Fossil at Mt. Moon, and Brock allows him to keep it. In Vs. Rapidash, Ian takes the fossil to Blaine, who revives it. In Vs. Kingler, Blaine gives Ian the revived Omanyte. He chooses it, allowing it to get used to the new world. It was initially freaked out, but Ian managed to calm it down. It is then kidnapped by Kurt's Kingler, and is saved by Mr. Mime. Ian has Omanyte battle Kingler, and is originally overpowered. However, it evolves from the energy from its revival, evolving into Omastar. It then defeats Kingler with ease. In Vs. Kimberly, Omastar trains against Conway's Exeggutor. In Vs. Arcanine, Omastar defeats a trainer's Muk. In Vs. Moltres, Ian uses Omastar to Surf over the water. In Vs. Kangaskhan, Omastar battles Melissa's Jynx. It defeats it with ease. Omastar is left at Professor Oak's lab when Ian goes to Johto. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Kabutops, Ian recalls Omastar to his party to participate in the Whirl Cup. It battles Trinity's Gyarados and Lapras. Due to its type advantage against both of them, it beat her with ease. In Vs. Dewgong, Omastar goes up against Misty's Starmie. Despite an even matchup, Starmie proves to be too tough, and defeats Omastar. In Vs. Lugia 2, Ian reveals that he kept Omastar in his party, as he uses it to battle Namba and his Electabuzz. It wins with ease, destroying its Rage Crown. It then frees Silver the Lugia. In The Collector, Ian uses Omastar to fight Shadow, who was attacking. Shadow takes the opportunity to steal Omastar. Ian sneaks onto the ship, and teams up with Dakota. They find Omastar, and work to free it from its prison. It breaks out. It later battles and defeats Shadow's Gyarados. In Vs. Articuno, Omastar battles Articuno. It was the only of Ian's Pokémon to land a blow on Articuno, but it was defeated as easily as the others. In Vs. Espeon, Ian sends Omastar back to Professor Oak's lab so he can add Delibird to his party. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Crisis in the Dream World!, Omastar is revealed to have been added to Ian's party for his adventure in the Dream World. Omastar teams up with Aqual the Vaporeon to battle a Dream Buzzwole and Pheromosa. Omastar is the one that manages to defeat Buzzwole. Omastar then destroys dream illusions of Crystal and Abi. It is recalled after that. The water from its Surf attack slicks the ground for it to be frozen by an Ice Beam, allowing Ian to slide on it to avoid a guard at the cave entrance. In Vs. Crystal 2, Omastar was chosen to battle Crystal, taking on Bronzong. Despite half of its moves being ineffective Rock type moves, Omastar was able to use Surf to power through Bronzong, eventually defeating it. Crystal then chose Pelipper, which revealed her new Drizzle ability. This in turned revealed Omastar's ability to be Swift Swim, surprising everyone including Ian. Omastar uses its Rock type moves to attack, but is eventually defeated by Pelipper's power and her Shock Wave attack. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Omastar makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Omanyte evolving shortly after being revived from a fossil follows the trend of Fossil Pokémon during the Black and White series of the anime, which the latent energy from being revived triggered their evolutions rather quickly. * Despite my favorite Fossil Pokémon being Kabutops, Ian gets the Helix Fossil instead. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon